movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Ideas Wiki:Movie of the Month/nominations/Consequences of a Plane Crash
Support * as Nominator Oppose Neutral * Good movie, but erm...I felt like it was a lot like Spaceship 537, which I would recommend over this one by a little bit. That movie was also MOTM before. Also, I couldn't really understand some of the dialogue because of the punctuation. I'm not going to fully oppose, it does have a lot of action and is still a good movie, but I'm not going to fully support either. :* I'm sorry, but I really don't think that it is similair to Spaceship 537. Spaceship 537 is a sci-fi movie, while this one is more realistic. Also, Spaceship 537 is about a group of 20 people, while this one only totally follows Roger and Madelyn. And I also don't understand how you can't understand the punctuation. It's very logical when someone says something and when not. I respect that you stay neutral, but your arguments are too bad in my opinion. ::* It is similar to Spaceship 537 in many ways (a group of people on a plane or other type of air-transportation getting stuck in a place and having to survive, etc.) I couldn't understand some of it since there weren't many commas separating some of the words when need, and some other things. Also, about you saying "your arguments are too bad in my opinion": that is kind of rude. I understand if you said something like "Thanks for your concerns, but I have to disagree" or something like that. Saying something like that seems like you are trying to persuade me to change my vote (I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying it sounds like it). I am currently leaning towards support, however. ::* I totally disagree. Also in Spaceship 537, the spaceship doesn't crashes like it does in Consequences of a Plane Crash. I have tried to make both movies the most different to each other as possible. If that didn't succeed, I'm sorry but it's not a reason to dislike this movie. I use a lot of commas when needed. I really don't understand what you mean. And I really don't know how to make a movie that has good punctuation in your opinion. If that already matters you too much, perhaps you shouldn't even read my ideas. And if it is already rude in your eyes that I say that your argumemts are bad, I really don't know what to tell you. And how am I trying to persuade your vote? I said that I respect that you stay neutral. Also, you shouldn't change your vote. I only didn't think your arguments were right and I wanted to respond on that. Sadly again, I am rude in your eyes. That's also why I don't talk a lot anymore to you the last weeks. You always think I am rude, so it is impossible. :::* I never said I disliked the movie. I liked the movie, as said before. There are several examples of unclear dialogue, but I don't want to offend you or anything, since most of these things you probably didn't know about. I like your movies, and I really like the content and some of the scripting. Also, it makes sense that I think it is a bit disrespectful. You said that my reasons were bad. How is that not a logical reason? Also, you said that I accused you of persuading me, but I said this in my other comment: (I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying it sounds like it). I didn't say you did. And no, you are not "rude in my eyes." I do not think you are rude. I just think you say a few rude comments every once in a while. You are still my friend. I don't always think you're rude. And also, please don't say that I'm complaining or whining here, since I'm not, and if there's anyone that's complaining here, it's you. :::* I don't know what you preciously mean with unclear dialogues, but okay. The reason for it is probably that my English is not that good. I said that I'm respecting that you stay neutral, but your opinions weren't that good. That's all what I tried to say and now we get ths discussion again. If it still looked like for you that I was trying to persuading, then I really don't get it. I already said that I respected, but lets stop about this point. Almost always when I talk to you and we have a conversation you say to one of my messages that it is rude, so it's very logical that I think you find me rude. I don't want to be rude to you and that won't if we don't talk that much. Don't start again about complaining and whining. You mean that I am complaining on these comments? I only said that I founded your reasons not that good. That's not complaining and I'm wasting my time again. ::::* I see what you mean. Sorry about anything I said that was kind of offensive, but like I said, I do not think you are rude or ignorant, I think you are a good user. Let's just put this behind us. :::::* Yes, this turns out to be a pretty useless discussion. Sometimes I am a little bit rude, I must admit that. Lets forget that. You are a good user too and I won't send another comment. Comments Thanks! This movie idea isn't finished, but I really appreciate it that you nominate my movie. Also the ending will be great! And I'm sorry if it's too long. I will not vote yet since it´s unfinished. However, I might make a rule. How´s this: If a movie is nominated that´s unfinished, the nomination can not be voted on until the movie is finished. Then it may be voted on. * Yes it's good. I can't vote on nominations about movie ideas that aren't finished yet. Category:Movie of the Month nominations